


Stray Gifts to be Claimed

by pushkin666



Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, S5.01 Old Unhappy Far Off Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows directly on from  episode S5.01 – Old, Unhappy, Far Off Things so spoilers for that.  Hathaway’s POV on the case, the re-appearance of Lewis' old DS and what it could possibly mean for any hopes he had of the relationship between himself and Lewis taking a different path.</p><p><i>Robbie’s voice was quieter now, his accent stronger the way it seemed to get whenever he had something important to say. “Or is it the thing that we never talk about, the one that sits between us like an elephant in the room; not discussed but glaringly obvious.”<br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Gifts to be Claimed

James flicked the cigarette stub away and took a mouthful of beer. It had been an eventful and difficult week, not just because of the case, but because of Robbie as well. But then, wasn’t it always, particularly in recent months. James had always tried to be honest with himself and he knew his problem wasn’t really with Lewis, but with the re-appearance of retired DS Alison McLennan.

He’d had issues with that on not only a professional, but a personal basis as well. Of course he’d known Lewis had had other partners – Morse was a presence that never really went away – but James had never really thought about who else Robbie been working with before him. Lewis never really mentioned anyone and so James had liked to think that their working relationship was... something special.

That had been blown right out of the water.

He hadn’t trusted her from the start, but thought that was simple jealousy of how easily she and Robbie had seemed to reconnect, how well they’d fitted together, how Lewis had called her Ali. Then Robbie had asked her out for drinks and James’ jealousy had taken on a much sharper edge.

He’d watched the way she looked at Robbie and how Robbie hadn’t appeared too averse to the idea of something happening between them, of taking the friendship to the next level. Well, he’d never know now; her death taking all the ‘what-ifs’ with her. James still thought that something had happened between the two of them and wondered if Allison had made a move and how it had been received.

James gritted his teeth and took out another cigarette, lighting it up with a quiet curse. So much for stopping! He’d worked so hard at trying to quit smoking, for the usual reasons really, but also because he knew Lewis didn’t like it, even though nothing had ever been said. But James had known. Besides, if he ever managed to get up the courage to kiss Robbie he didn’t want to taste like an ash tray. Of course, this week had put paid to his plan to stop smoking, amongst other things as well it seemed.

Like seeing whether or not anything might ever happen between him and Robbie. That was definitely knocked on the head now. The significance he’d assigned to all the looks and the occasional touches had obviously been nothing but wishful thinking. They meant nothing, despite how they made him feel. It seemed that his boss liked women and that was it. Any hopes James may have nurtured for anything different were now shattered. For his own peace of mind he needed to stop thinking about. It was just another thing to wrap up and lock away, to put to one side and ignore like the anti-smoking app on his iPod.

James took another sip of his beer, trying to think something else. There had been some good things to come out of the case though; Chloe Brooks waking up, Edward Florey finally getting over his fears and bringing flowers to Ruth, making the move that he should have years ago. James was quite pleased at his own involvement in helping to bring those two together. Robbie had smiled at him afterward and made some jokey comment about James’s matchmaking skills, telling him that if he ever wanted to give up detective work there would be a ready-made career just waiting for him.

James smiled wryly. Sure, he’d make a great matchmaker – just not for himself!

He sighed and picked up his drink, tilting his head back and downing the rest. It was about time to head home. Much as he liked sitting here in the fading sunshine it wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Wallowing in more beer and self analysis was something he had no particular desire to do, not tonight. He needed to go home, forget any hopes or dreams he might have had for his boss and sleep. Maybe things would look less bleak tomorrow morning.

He stumped out his cigarette, starting to get up when a pint was placed on the table in front of him. James looked up in surprise to see Lewis standing next to him. He watched as Robbie put his own drink down, not quite sure what to say. The last thing he’d been expecting was for Robbie to turn up, even though it was one of their regular watering holes.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Robbie said, sitting down opposite him. “You are a creature of habit – you realise that, don’t you?”

James didn’t bother to argue, instead picking up the beer and taking a mouthful, using it as a reason to not speak.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their drinks. Finally, Lewis took a decisive looking swig and started to talk.

“You’ve seemed a little...” he paused for a moment as though trying to think of the right word, “down, these last few days. I wondered why that was; whether it was the case or... because of Ali.”

Robbie’s voice was quieter now, his accent stronger the way it seemed to get whenever he had something important to say. “Or is it the thing that we never talk about, the one that sits between us like an elephant in the room; not discussed but glaringly obvious.”

Robbie leaned forward, touching James’s wrist with the tips of his fingertips and James felt his breath catch, trying not to shiver at the contact.

“You’re a daft sod, sitting here drinking and angsting.” Robbie shook his head at him. “It was good to see Ali again I’m not going to deny that, even though it was for a short time and it was horrible what happened to her. But... it got me thinking about other things. About you.” He withdrew his hand, sitting back, his smile a little pensive, but also hopeful. “How about we enjoy the last of the sun, finish our drinks and then, if you like, we could go back to mine?”

James could only stare, stunned at what he was hearing. In all of his daydreams he’d never actually thought that it would be _Robbie_ making the first move.

Slowly, he could feel an answering grin spreading across his face. “Yeah,” he said, watching the way Robbie’s eyes lit with relief and happiness. “I would like that very much.”


End file.
